


Acting like we don't know the melody

by sehosharkkie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Back Together, M/M, Sappy Ending, Smut, Top Oh Sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 12:19:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19318042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehosharkkie/pseuds/sehosharkkie
Summary: Meeting his high school boyfriend after years proved that the spark was still there. Even if Junmyeon pretended not to know Sehun at first.





	Acting like we don't know the melody

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt Petal:** #206  
>  **Author's Note:** Hello! Writing this work was pretty fun, so I hope you will enjoy it ^^ Huge shoutout to my beta for all the help I got from her~
> 
> Title from Lay's Amusement Park

Sehun pulled his car up on the driveway, the gravel crunching under the tires of his gold Zenvo. He got out and looked up at the tall building in front of him, then at his watch. Six minutes, perfect.

He went inside the lobby, straight to a doorkeeper. It was a modern and minimalistic space, kept in monochromatic, grey-ish tones.

“Good morning, I have a meeting with Mr. Kim from SM Realty.”

“Welcome, Mr. Oh!” The smiley doorman in his early twenties replied. “Mr. Kim told me to expect you. He's already up there.” He pointed at the ceiling, “Penthouse, here's your magnetic card.”

Sehun nodded, grabbed the card and took the elevator. The ride was pretty long, but the glass - paneled lift shaft gave him a nice view of the city covered with pink and orange hues from the upcoming sunset.

He was on his way to see his potential new apartment and the view alone already made him willing to buy it. His company was opening a new branch in Korea and, after spending the last five years in China, he needed help with the move.

A  quiet ping resonated inside the elevator as it reached the top and the door opened. Sehun crossed the small hall and entered the penthouse using the card.  A sweet scent of cookies hit his nose.

“Hello?” He shouted and looked around, trying to pinpoint where the smell was coming from. The interior wasn’t exactly his style, too cold and impersonal, but the open space held a lot of possibilities.

“I’m coming!” Someone replied. Sehun heard a few vigorous steps before the realtor he was supposed to meet came into his view.

“Hello, my name is Kim Junmyeon and I’ll be showing you around today.” The man smiled, he reached for Sehun’s hand and shook it energetically. Sehun, on the other hand, could only gape at him. It was Jun, /his/ Jun. Did he not recognize the younger?

 

_Sehun was lost. It was his first day of high school and he already messed up. He felt like patting himself on the back. There were just too many corridors for him to handle without a map. Maps were for losers, though._  

_“Excuse me?” Came a gentle voice from behind him. “Can I help you?” He turned back to see a boy slightly older than him. He was probably a senior, although they were the same height._

_“I can’t find my classroom… This school is just too big for me.” The younger chuckled awkwardly. “I’m Sehun.”_  

_“Junmyeon. Let’s get you to your class, shall we?”_

 

“Uh- I’m… Sehun. Oh Sehun.” He stuttered out, slowly recovering from his shock.

“I know, Mr. Oh, I got your file a few days ago.”  Of course. That must have been why Junmyeon didn’t react at all, right? Well, two could play this game. “Would you mind me asking a few follow up questions?”

“No, Mr. Kim.” Sehun locked eyes with Junmyeon, putting his hands on his hips and puffing his chest out, trying to look more confident than he felt in that moment. “I’m all yours.”

“Well, then, Mr. Oh. Let’s take advantage of the golden hour and start the tour from the balcony.” Junmyeon pointed his hand, presumably in the direction of said balcony and started walking. Sehun followed, trying not to look around. He did take a peek at the white living room, but wanted Junmyeon to show him everything. God, Sehun _missed_ his voice.

"Mr. Oh, how many apartments have you seen so far?" Junmyeon said, not looking back, as he kept walking through this maze.

"Five. But with a different agency."

"What was wrong with them then? I'd like to know so I can be as efficient as possible while looking for your perfect home."

"They didn't have this _something,_ you know? Or maybe it was fate telling me that I had yet to meet the right realtor." Sehun added teasingly and wasn't disappointed- Junmyeon's ears reddened, as he tripped on the perfectly even surface of the tiled floor.

Sehun instinctively reached out to the man and caught his hand, saving him from the fall. He pulled it, bringing Junmyeon closer, till they were inches apart. To recover from the impact of the spin, Junmyeon put the other hand on Sehun's chest, but his head was hung low, refusing to meet the taller’s gaze.

"I got you" Sehun whispered, putting one finger underneath Junmyeon’s chin to push it up. The smaller reluctantly raised his head, revealing his flaming cheeks. Sehun couldn't fight the need to kiss Junmyeon silly, so he leaned closer, slowly. Junmyeon's eyes fluttered closed.

 

_They were walking from school, down the alley with cherry blossom trees on both sides, making Sehun feel as if they were walking through a pink tunnel. He looked away from the trees, deciding that it was a 'now or never' moment._  

_“I know you’re graduating next year, but I want you to know before it’s too late.” Sehun locked his eyes with Junmyeon. “ I like you. A lot.”_

_“I like you too, stupid.” A soft smile bloomed on his lips before he leaned in to give Sehun his first kiss ever. Just like that._

 

When Sehun’s lips almost brushed Junmyeon’s, the smaller abruptly pushed him away, looking as if he woke up from a trance. 

“That was highly unprofessional of me, Mr. Oh. Please, forgive me.” He turned around and quickly went away, leaving a dumbfounded Sehun behind. At least now he was sure that Junmyeon didn’t have some kind of amnesia. He shook his head and chased after the realtor.

When they finally ended up on the balcony, Sehun was rendered speechless. The view was absolutely amazing, with the sun still setting on the horizon. The city looked softer like that, covered in a peachy glow. The terrace looked marvelous as well- it was huge, with enough space to host a party. There also was a jacuzzi in the far right corner, right next to the edge of the building. Sehun gasped, looking around. His eyes inevitably came back to Junmyeon, though, who now ensured that there was enough space between them as he waited for Sehun to take everything in.

The man looked as good as ever, not a day older than when they saw each other last time, maybe a bit more refined. Sehun could feel his heart skip a beat at Junmyeon’s beauty, the longing he had felt for the last few years coming back.

As if he sensed that he was being watched, Junmyeon raised his gaze. His eyes widened slightly while his lips formed a subtle pout- a thing he would do every time he was caught off guard, ever since high school. He took a deep breath and came closer.

“As you can see, the area is well thought out and we can definitely name it the heart of the apartment. Previous owners really wanted to make it the place where they could spend their time as a family.” A hesitant pause, followed by a shaky exhale. “Do you plan to live here with your family, Mr. Oh?”

“Yes, with my baby.” Sehun said with a straight face.

“R-really?” Junmyeon gaped at Sehun with a shocked and somewhat hurt expression on his face.

“Yes. My dog, Vivi, is waiting for me in China till I find a place for us here.”

Junmyeon realized he was being teased and immediately got his professional face back on, but the blush and teary eyes were still in place. Sehun didn’t feel as sorry as he probably should have. He missed Junmyeon but still remembered how he felt when the other left him.

 

_They were in Sehun’s room, playing games. Junmyeon won, causing him to smile as he threw his arms into the air, shouting in victory._  

_Sehun looked at him, eyes full of affection. The summer was nearing to an end, and so were their frequent days together as the older boy would have to prepare for his graduation._

_“I love you.” He blurted out, unable to hold it in any longer. They had been dating for three months but knew each other longer than that and there was no doubt in Sehun’s mind as he said those words._

_Junmyeon’s head spun into his direction, his expression mad. Sehun gulped, maybe it was too early._

_“I wanted to be the first one to say it!”_

 

“This is the kitchen.” Junmyeon announced, coming into yet another room. This place seemed to be endless, but Sehun didn’t mind at all. “As you may notice, it doesn’t exactly match the rest of the apartment.” It was an understatement in Sehun’s opinion. Every room so far was minimalistic and mostly black and white themed. However, the kitchen had warm, yellow tiles on the walls and bright, wooden countertops. It felt cosy and homely, vaguely resembling the kitchen from Junmyeon’s parent’s house, and Sehun wouldn’t change a thing. “Let’s say that the person who was cooking didn’t let the other bring their monochrome tendencies here.”

“It’s perfect.” Sehun murmured, absentmindedly gliding his hand on one of the cupboards. When he took a peek at Junmyeon, the other was already watching him.

“Are you a good cook, Mr. Oh?” Sehun chuckled, remembering that one time in high school when he almost burned the pot trying to cook some rice.

“I don’t starve, but I wouldn’t say I can cook either. Take-out is a real lifesaver. I had a boyfriend once who was a great cook, though. Sometimes I still think about his kimchi stew.” Sehun winked at blushing Junmyeon, knowing that the other remembered the dish as well- it was their go-to meal whenever they met up without going out. Sehun would boil the water and Junmyeon would do, well, the rest.

“R-really? Sounds like you’re lucky, the owners are willing to leave all the utensils if requested.” Sehun stepped closer, one finger drawing shapes on the counter. At the same time, Junmyeon took a step back, but his back hit the sink. “There’s everything you need to recreate it.” He whispered.

“I’m not so sure about that.” Sehun put his hand on both sides of Junmyeon, who kept staring at him with wide eyes. “Nothing tastes the same without him.”

“Sounds like a one lucky man, that boyfriend.” Junmyeon said in a weak voice, turning his gaze away.

“No. I was the lucky one.”

 

_“I chose the uni.” Junmyeon avoided looking at Sehun, giving away which one it was._

_“How far?”_

_“Far.”_

_“We’ll get through this, right?” Junmyeon stepped closer to Sehun, giving him a hug._

_“Of course, love.”_

 

What felt like hours later, Junmyeon announced they were about to see the last room. The tour revealed about a dozen rooms and Sehun cherished every second he got to spend with Junmyeon who became less stiff and even cracked a joke or two. Sehun could feel the other man was in the middle between his realtor persona and his every-day self, so his heart squeezed painfully at how little time he had left.

Junmyeon let him first through the tall, white double door. “The master bedroom.” He said when Sehun passed by him. Once inside he let out a small “Wow.” He quickly stepped to the center of the room and looked around.

The bedroom looked like he had designed it himself. It was basically the biggest, fluffiest-looking bed he had ever seen in the middle of a white bedroom with plush, purple carpeting.

A soft giggle came from behind him, so he looked back at Junmyeon. “I knew you’d like it. Your favourite colour is purple aft-” Realizing he slipped, and he slipped badly, Junmyeon started blushing furiously. “I mean… I-”

He didn’t get to finish that sentence as Sehun had enough and crossed the room in three big steps to silence him with a kiss. Junmyeon couldn’t be so beautiful and thoughtful without any repercussions. His hand went straight to Junmyeon chin, where he maintained a light hold in case the smaller wanted to back out.

Sehun didn’t have to worry though, as Junmyeon immediately deepened the kiss, turning the innocent, longing-filled peck into something filthier, showing a different kind of yearning. They started tiptoeing backwards and soon enough Sehun’s calves hit the frame of the bed.

He let himself fall backwards, into the soft sheets, pulling the other man with him. Junmyeon let out a surprised grunt into the kiss when he landed on top of Sehun and leaned back, straddling the younger. He started undoing the buttons of Sehun’s shirt, focused and efficient. It drove Sehun crazy and made him want to do _things_ to the older. When all the buttons were dealt with, Junmyeon placed his hand on Sehun’s stomach, feeling up the toned muscles. Sehun flexed and pushed himself up to cover Junmyeon’s neck with kisses. He left a wet trail there, making Junmyeon release a quiet gasp at every peck, since he was particularly sensitive in this region.

“I need you.” Junmyeon breathed out, almost inaudible. “To fuck me.” He took Sehun’s face in his hands and bit his bottom lip. He looked straight up delicious- flushed and ruffled, first hickeys blooming on his exposed neck. Sehun grabbed Junmyeon’s hips and bucked his up, grinding their crotches together. A beautiful, strangled noise escaped from Junmyeon’s parted lips that made Sehun’s dick twitch.

“Lube?”

“Nightstand. The owners left some goodies there.”  Junmyeon said with a smirk and a roll of his hips. Sehun flipped them over without any trouble, mentally thanking his personal trainer when Junmyeon drew breath in sharply.

“So responsive for me.” He pecked him quickly, discarded his shirt and went to the nightstand on the side of the huge bed. There really was a half-used bottle of lube and a bunch of condoms. Sehun grabbed a handful, wondering if Junmyeon left them there on purpose, since the rest of the place was wiped out of anything remotely personal. And a bottle of lube seemed _pretty personal_.

When Sehun turned around, he immediately stopped in his tracks, mouth agape. He underestimated Junmyeon’s eagerness, because he managed to get undressed and was currently lying on his stomach, ass up, one hand lazily stroking his cock. When Junmyeon sensed he was being watched, he turned his head to the side.

“Are you gonna stay there and make me do all the work?” He said with a wiggle of his hips.

Sehun shook his head and threw the stuff he was holding on the bed to take off his pants. He was already half hard, so when he slipped them past his hips, his dick bobbed towards his stomach. He knew what he was working with, but when he saw Junmyeon lick his lips at the sight, he was pleased anyway.

Sehun climbed onto the bed, taking the place between Junmyeon’s legs. Groping the flesh of Junmyeon’s ass, he watched it jiggle with a deep groan.

“God, I love your ass.” He quickly lubed fingers. “Is it okay if I go with two?” He asked, rubbing the fingers against Junmyeon’s hole.

“Yes.” He hissed, dropping his head onto the sheets. “Just fucking hurry.”

“Rude.” Sehun murmured, slipping them inside. He thrusts them slowly in and out a couple of times, before brushing them against Junmyeon’s prostate.

“Oh, fuck.” Junmyeon’s legs twitched as he pushed his ass even further out, his chest touching the bed. “More.”

Sehun added a third finger in no time, causing all those little gasps and moans spilling from Junmyeon’s mouth to increase in frequency and volume. He also kept a loose hold on the smaller man’s dick- enough to serve as a distraction, but too little to bring him any closer to the edge.

He knew Junmyeon would be fine to take him then, but just for kicks, he slowly added fourth digid. Junmyeon couldn’t have that, though, and reached for Sehun’s hand.

“Don’t tease, asshole.”

“Ask nicely, I know you can.” Sehun shot back, adding a light spank for good measure. He couldn’t see Junmyeon’s face, but he could _feel_ the eye-roll the other gave him.

“Fuck me, Mr. Oh.” Junmyeon’s voice was as smooth as velvet. “Pretty please.”

“Better, but I  like it when you call me by my name.” Sehun removed his hand and leaned down to suck a quick mark onto one of the asscheeks. He ripped one of the condoms open and quickly rolled it onto his dick. Then he grabbed the lube and squirted a generous amount straight onto Junmyeon’s asshole, making the other gasp at the sudden coolness of the liquid. “Ready?”

“You don’t even know.” Junmyeon breathed out, gasping when Sehun pressed the tip of his cock against his hole. Sehun pushed in slowly, moaning as every inch slowly disappeared inside. Once his hips met Junmyeon’s ass, he gave Junmyeon a moment to adjust. He remembered their first time together- the awkward mix of limbs and body fluids that they weren’t sure of how to handle- and chuckled. He was going to make this one last longer, that’s for sure.

“What?” Junmyeon asked, moving his hips in small circles.

“You look good under me.” Sehun leaned down and placed a tender kiss on his shoulder, caging him with his arms as he put them on both sides of Junmyeons head.

“That’s hardly funn-” The older ended his sentence with a huff, as Sehun deemed him ready and started thrusting,  setting an unrelenting pace from the very start. Pleasure crashed over him in waves and, if the way Junmyeon was writhing under him was any indicator, the feeling was mutual.

“You take me so well. So pretty for me.” Sehun whispered into Junmyeon’s ear, making him mewl and claw at the sheets that little bit harder. Junmyeon always liked to be praised quite generously and Sehun was glad some things didn’t change. He angled his hips _just right_ and started brushing that spot in Junmyeon with every drag of his cock.

“Come on, baby.” He grunted between his thrusts. Junmyeon was releasing breathy sounds with every slap of their skin that only motivated Sehun to go harder, reach deeper. “I know you’re close. Come for me.” He latched onto Junmyeon’s neck then, reaching with one hand for Junmyeon’s length to bring him to completion.

Junmyeon was a beautiful sight when he came. He tilted his head to the side, so Sehun got a clear view of his scrunched brows and mouth opened agape, trapped in a soundless moan since his breath got caught in his throat. His eyelids fluttered close as Sehun kept fucking into him in an unhurried rhythm, each thrust thorough.

“Your turn. Fill me up.” Junmyeon managed out, looking so deliciously devoured he had Sehun releasing a moan of his own almost instantly, the clenching of Junmyeon hole pushing him over the edge too. 

 

_Sehun was home alone when he heard knocking on the door. He got up from the sofa to get it without stopping the television, those were the commercials anyway._

_“We need to break up.” Junmyeon said as soon as the door opened, no preamble. He didn’t look good; his eyes were red and puffy, body hunched as if the weight of his own words was too much for him._

_“J-jun I don't understand…” Sehun felt his legs grow weak and wobbly. “We talked it over, we have a plan…”_

_“I don't believe it’s gonna work out. Here, the things you left at my place.” He shoved the bag he was holding into Sehun’s arms who tried to grab his hand, to no avail. Junmyeon was already a few steps away, running towards his car which was parked_ _haphazardly_ _on the pavement._

_Sehun called his name once, twice. The world turned blurry as the tears welled in his eyes._

 

They collapsed on the bed in tandem, but Sehun reluctantly rolled to the side and got up, feeling Junmyeon’s eyes on him.

“Where are you going?” He asked weakly when Sehun rolled the condom off and reached down for his shirt.

“Bathroom, don’t move.” Sehun couldn’t risk looking back at Junmyeon now. He might cry and that wouldn’t be a pretty sight.

“Too bad I’m not letting you go.” Junmyeon quickly reached out and pulled Sehun onto the bed with surprising strength, once again straddling him to prevent his eventual escape. “Look at me, Sehun.” He commanded in a voice that left no room for argument. Sehun reluctantly did so, afraid of what was about to come next. His heart already begged for mercy.

“One year after I left I came back for you, but you were already gone.” Wait, what? That wasn’t what Sehun was expecting to hear. ‘It was a mistake’, maybe. ‘I want you to pay for the cleaning’, even more likely. His mind went blank. “And your mother wouldn't tell me where you were.”

Sehun’s heart skipped a beat, then another one. After Junmyeon moved out to start college, Sehun finished high school and applied for a university in China, not afraid to admit that he was running away from his broken heart. His mother never mentioned a visit from Junmyeon.

“I never stopped thinking about you.” Junmyeon continued as tears fell down his cheeks. “I’m sorry.”

Sehun pushed himself up and took Junmyeon’s face in his hands. “Me neither.” He said before going in for a kiss, the sweetest one they had ever shared.

**Author's Note:**

> (Sehun bought the apartment and asked Junmyeon to move in with him not long after that)


End file.
